Halloween Dia das Bruxas
by Piketuxa
Summary: Na noite de Halloween todos se juntaram na casa dos Uzumaki's para comemorar com festa e jogar conversa fora. E é lá que Hinata conhece Sasuke, um homem que lhe intriga a superar a rejeição que recebeu do amor de sua vida.


**Halloween – Dia das Bruxas**

**Capítulo único**

A rua estava enfeitada. Por onde quer que passassem só se viam abóboras e fantasias; era Halloween, o dia era comemorado com alegria e muita travessura.

Os moradores da rua se uniam todo ano e faziam uma festa à fantasia onde todos se reunião. Esse ano a festa seria na casa dos Uzumaki's. Minato e Kushina conversavam animadamente na sala, Hakira e Hiashi Hyuuga, Hizashi, irmão de Hiashi e sua esposa Makiro, Ukita e Hokio Haruno e outros moradores daquele local.

Todos riam e brincavam ao som do rock tocado para animar os convidados, na sala de jogos se encontravam os jovens conversando.

Sakura Haruno conversava animadamente com Ino Yamanaka sentada no colo de Naruto Uzumaki, filho dos donos da casa.

Em um canto do cômodo, longe de todos, se encontrava Hinata Hyuuga. Os olhos perolados fechados, o cabelo preto-azulado e a fantasia de bruxa a destacava dos outros. Grande parte das garotas se fantasiaram com fantasias kawais: gatas, coelhinhas e até marinheira.

A fantasia da Hyuuga era composta por uma bota preta de salto alto, calça de couro apertada marcando o corpo e uma blusa parecida com um espartilho preta. As unhas pintadas de preto, os lábios pequenos e carnudos com um batom preto e lápis forte contornando os olhos claros, e não podemos esquecer do chapéu pontiagudo.

— Doces ou travessuras? — Hinata abriu os olhos, olhou para o lado e viu um rapaz lindo, vestindo uma fantasia de pirata. Os cabelos arrepiados meio escondidos pelo chapéu e o único olho visível era da mesma cor negra dos cabelos, encantando a Hyuuga de uma forma que ela ficou sem reação. — Posso sentar-me aqui? — perguntou ele, a voz forte, rouca e sexy fizeram Hinata se arrepiar do pé à cabeça, imaginara aquela voz sussurrando palavras doces em seu ouvido?

— Claro — a morena afastou-se para o lado deixando um espaço suficiente para o rapaz sentar, o desconhecido sentou relaxado enquanto bebia uma taça de vinho branco —, mas por que não senta com eles? — a Hyuuga perguntou apontando com a cabeça o grupo de jovens reunidos no centro do cômodo, rindo e conversando.

— Está incomodada com a minha presença, feiticeira? — Hinata o encarou e depois negou com a cabeça. — Como se chama? — A morena ponderou entre responder e não responder.

Ele era um desconhecido, como poder-lhe-ia dizer seu nome? Mas era um homem belo, talvez estivesse na hora de esquecer o Naruto, afinal, o loiro estava interessado na popular Sakura Haruno.

— Me chamo Hinata Hyuuga — a voz doce e calma, acompanhada de um sorriso meigo, fez brotar um sorriso de canto no pirata. Hinata pensou que nunca havia visto um sorriso tão lindo como o do homem de olhos intensos e negros.

— É um prazer conhecê-la Hinata. — o homem se aproximou da morena e beijou o canto de seus lábios, foi um cumprimento rápido, mas que afetou Hinata em demasio. O Uchiha tomou a delicada mão direita da morena e depositou um beijo suave nas costas da mesma. — Sou Sasuke Uchiha, amigo do Naruto — se afastou e voltou a sentar relaxado no pequeno sofá de dois lugares.

— Você não mora por aqui — afirmou a morena, ela teria notado um homem tão belo como ele. Provavelmente deveria ser algum amigo distante do loiro, que veio apenas passar o Halloween.

— Não, vim de Paris. — quando Hinata ouviu isso suas esperanças sumiram, mas a frase à seguir reergueu suas esperanças. — Comprei a casa número 155 dessa rua, pretendo tomar conta das empresas Uchiha daqui.

— 155? Então é meu novo vizinho. — Hinata sorriu abertamente para o moreno, ele apenas esboçou um sorriso de canto. — Moro no número 150. — comentou ela divertida, teria um vizinho sexy e gostoso? Era difícil controlar a felicidade. — Disse que veio cuidar das empresas Uchiha daqui?

— Como último Uchiha vivo, tenho a obrigação de cuidar dos negócios da família. — Hinata viu um brilho de tristeza dominar as esferas negras do pirata, mas foram apenas alguns segundos. — Desculpe a pergunta, mas tem quantos anos, bela dama?

— Atualmente 20, — sabia porque ele havia perguntado, ela aparentava ter apenas 18, mesmo a fantasia de bruxa não conseguia esconder os traços delicados da Hyuuga —, e você Sasuke?

— Sou velho, fiz 25 anos dia 07 de outubro — o moreno brincou com a taça de vinho que se encontrava em sua mão, já estava na hora de encontrar uma mulher e se casar, pretendia reerguer sua família e para isso precisava de herdeiros.

— Legal! Fiz 20 dia 17 de outubro — então ela fazia aniversário dez dias antes dele? Eram detalhes interessantes. Por alguns minutos o silêncio dominou, mas ele tratou de quebrar.

— Esta namorando? — Hinata se surpreendeu com a pergunta do homem, será que ele estava interessado? Essa era uma pergunta que martelava a mente da mulher.

— Não — respondeu simplesmente, havia desistido do Naruto, afinal, não valia a pena lutar por algo que jamais seria seu, o loiro já estava marcado com a marca da Haruno.

— Naruto é muito burro mesmo, deixar uma mulher como você para ficar com a rosa irritante. — Hinata o encarou confusa, ele notando a confusão nos olhos incrivelmente claros explicou. — Na última vez que encontrei com o Naruto em Paris, ele comentou que uma vizinha havia se confessado para ele, achei muito estranho. Agora vendo com meus próprios olhos você, posso afirmar que o Naruto é muito cego — a Hyuuga sorriu com as palavras do homem.

— Você é muito sincero e isso é bom, não suporto pessoas falsas — o Uchiha a encarou, os dois eram muito diferentes, mas também muito parecido. Quietos, fechados, não suportavam falsidade, não gostavam de bagunça e preferiam ficar mais na deles.

Na verdade, tudo na morena o agradava: o tom de voz calmo e doce, o perfume suave, o modo como tentava passar despercebido, o corpo escultural e os dotes grandes, o cabelo numa tonalidade diferente e o mais importante: os olhos claros e penetrantes

Conversaram muito: detalhes um do outro e banalidades. Ele descobriu que ela cursava engenharia e que era muito inteligente, preferia curtir um bom filme no sofá do que sair à noite e ir para baladas. Ela descobriu que ele não curtia lugares movimentados e nem mulheres vulgares, gostava de cozinhar e de comer uma boa comida caseira.

Os dois conversaram por horas, alheios ao mundo ao seu redor, ela corava com os elogios dele, fazendo um sorriso de canto escapar dos lábios do Uchiha. O relógio apontou meia-noite e o povo começou a gritar e brincar entre si. Os sofás do centro da sala de jogos foram empurrados para o canto e todos começaram a dançar animadamente, até os pais dos jovens decidiram dançar como faziam quando mais novos.

Sasuke estava irritado com tanto barulho, agarrou a mão da morena e saiu puxando-a consigo para longe dali. Hinata também estava incomodada com a bagunça na sala de jogos, seguindo assim o moreno sem reclamar.

Os dois subiram as escadas e foram parar na varanda da Kushina, dona da casa; as plantas espalhadas pelo local deixavam-no muito bonito e o cheiro de dama-da-noite invadia as narinas do casal.

A Hyuuga se apoiou no muro da varanda e observou o céu, sentiu braços fortes lhe envolver a cintura enquanto o homem distribuía leves beijos no pescoço da mulher. E Hinata soube, Sasuke era o homem perfeito para ela: inteligente, maduro, rico. Não precisava de mais nada para ser feliz.

— Que tal tentarmos um futuro juntos? — perguntou o Uchiha mordendo o pescoço da morena. — Você é perfeita para mim: calma, inteligente, carinhosa, honesta. Hinata Hyuuga, quer sair comigo para nos conhecermos melhor? — Hinata assentiu, afinal, não perderia nada, muito pelo contrário, passaria horas divertidas ao lado daquele homem maravilhoso.

Sasuke virou Hinata de frente para si e uniu seus lábios, sem deixar de notar que ela encaixava perfeitamente em seus braços. Coincidência ou não, aproveitaria a oportunidade de ser feliz. Depois do beijo os dois fitaram a lua, ela estaria presente em suas vidas e memórias eternamente.

E pensar que ela nem queria ir para a festa.

E pensar que talvez, o destino houvesse pregado uma peça nos dois. Ele perdera os pais e era solitário. Ela se declarou e foi rejeitada, ficando solitária num mundo de desilusão.

Nem tudo era perfeito, mas _juntos_ eles poderiam tentar serem felizes.


End file.
